Proper Lady
by Lady of the Nerds
Summary: Loki, princess of Asgard, has never been a normal girl. Men aren't exactly lining up at her doorstep. But, she does have her eyes set on someone; A certain warrior, by the name of Sigyn. Genderbender LokixSigyn
1. Chapter 1

A lady with a quick tongue will never find a suitable man unless she keeps her words in check. These words were something Lady Loki had learned by heart at a very young age, thanks to the repetitive pattern of her teachers. Always the mischievous child, Loki found what could be identified as pleasure while playing tricks on others, especially the stuffy old ladies who were always trying to figure out how to fix her broken behavior. It's not as if she meant to torment them, it was just that she got easily bored, and creating tricks came naturally to her. She liked being clever, and using her brain. But, the aforementioned were other things that ladies weren't supposed to.

Thinking about it, Loki supposed that she wasn't a proper lady in many respects. She could outsmart any man she came across, and wasn't afraid to show it. She was well trained in the way of weapons, although she preferred not to use them in most cases, since they weren't as much fun as magic, in which she was well versed. And, most importantly, she refused to just sit back, mouth shut, and let some man act as if he owned her. All of these traits mixed up together resulted in less then a handful of suitors looking for her hand. Of course, there were some who would 'tolerate' her just to be able to have a chance at the throne, and be known as royalty. But, these pigs were on the very end of Loki's list of men she would ever consider marrying. She had a certain man in mind for the position, even though it was practically impossible once you learned the entire story.

This man went by the name of Sigyn. He was a fighter for Loki's father, King Odin, and had worked closely with the Warriors Three for many years. He was a kind young man, soft spoken and always had a smile plastered onto his face. Very good natured, and undoubtably loyal to his loved ones and the ones he served, it wasn't a surprise that Loki had been drawn to him ever since their first encounter. She'd caught a glimpse of the young god training one warm midsummer day. Only meaning to take a short walk to clear her mind, Thor had been boasting of her likelihood to be named ruler, which had agitated Loki to the point of needed to leave her presences, she'd never thought she'd fall in love at first sight.

The training grounds were located right in between the castle, and the gardens, which meant Loki had to move past the sessions whenever she wished to just get away from everyone for a while, unless she timed it perfectly. In the case of Loki's first encounter with the man she wished to make hers, she'd had no time to plan out her walk, and thus was forced to walk past the area. She would have to walk directly through the mass of sweating bodies, as well as make some sort of contact with them, which was not her favorite activity. Walking outside the palace, she tried to keep her head down, and avoid looking at anyone in general. She casting her gaze upwards a few times, to check where she was going, and that's when her eyes fell upon him.

Sigyn was by no means ugly in any sense of the word. He was very well built from years of training, body in perfect condition. When she first laid eyes on him, he was wearing training attire that clung to his form, and made Loki's heart beat erratically. His wavy, light brown hair hung around the middle of his neck, and his crystalline eyes were alive, buzzed on the rush of adrenaline. Loki was stopped in her tracts by the sight, never having seen someone with his appeal training before. The only men she'd been exposed to in the area were usually old and disgusting. This gentlemen was the complete opposite.

"Oh, Lady Loki~" Fandral called out to her, snapping her out of the small trance she'd worked herself into, "What are you doing here at such a time? Is there something us soldiers can assist you with, my dear~" Glancing, Loki discovered that everyone had stopped what they were doing to turn and look at her. She'd stopped in the middle of the grounds, and had drawn a sufficient amount of attention to herself.

"Seeing how my father's fighters are doing," she retorted quickly, saying the first thing that both came to mind, as well as made sense, blood pooling into her cheek against her will, "As well as judging on wether or not you are fit to be called warriors, or even, in some cases, wether you should be granted with the title of true men or not." Most of the mens faces hardened, fighting back words that would only get them into trouble in the end, not wanting to offend the younger princess. But, one clear voice spoke up out of the crowd.

"And what were you able to gather with your watch, my lady?" Sigyn questioned her, keeping his tone calm and even, with a hint of curiousness, "Do you find the bulk of us sufficient to serve Asgard under your father's command?" Glancing his way, Loki him gave a small smirk, mischief hinting in her eyes,

"What is your name, outspoken sir?" He bowed to her, placing the tip of his sword into the ground as he did so.

"I am Sigyn. Sigyn Iwaldison. I did not mean to be outspoken, merely quenching my curiousity. I believe we played together as children as well, if I am not mistaken." Loki thought back, trying to remember if this statement proved true. She did indeed remember playing with a boy who's name sounded close to Sigyn, but, she wondered if he could have grown up into such a handsome man.

"I suppose I do remember you partially. And, to answer your question, I am unsure if I approve yet, Iwaldison. I suppose that I shall just have to come to check on you lot more often, and see if you all deserve my praise." And with that, she turned sharply and walked off, leaving the men as quickly as she'd arrived. She had a swing in her step, and plans brewing in her mind. Seeing as she was easily bored, she was sure this source of entertainment would last her, at least, for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After her little confrontation with Sigyn in front of the other men, Loki started going to training sessions more often. One might believe she was only going to make them feel uncomfortable under her judging gaze, but, that wasn't her cause at all. Making them squirm was only part of the enjoyment. The real reason Loki watched was to be a able to sneak glances at Sigyn. And he must have been aware of this, because he seemed to be taunting her with every motion.

While no proper lady or gentlemen would ever admit it, everyone has their own personal fantasies. Things that one should keep between themselves and their bedrooms. While Loki couldn't say she loved Sigyn, since their conversations had been minimal, he was the subject of these fantasies. She let her mind wander while watching him every so often, and the effects were usually very pleasing.

The way his body would move with every slash of the sword at hand, with such speed and accuracy. How he seemed so concentrated on what he was doing, and how determined he was to do it well. It drove her absolutely mad. And that was when he kept his shirt on. When the fabric came off, she could barely contain herself. On at least one occasion, she'd left early, not wishing to give away the reason she came day after day.

Watching him was never a disappointment, for whatever the task during the session, he always went above and beyond what was required. She found that a very admiral quality, and from what she saw, his type was specifically what she was looking for in a husband. She would never dream of sharing that with anyone though, since she didn't want to be associated with the other girls of Asgard who wished to get married as soon as possible. She didn't like the idea of being tied down just yet, and wanted to be able to speak her mind and do what she wished, without some man constantly trying to tame her.

Usually, Loki was very good at keeping the gawking to a minimum, only keeping her eyes on him for mere seconds at a time, but, occasionally, she couldn't help but linger. Durning one of these drawn out gazes, Sigyn noticed her staring, and before she could tear her eyes away, he walked over to her, a slight smirk on his face. Loki, thinking rather quickly, kept her eyes on him, figuring out what she could say, to explain why'd she been staring at him. Before she could think of something remotely reasonable, he arrived, kneeling in front of her like any good warrior should when in front of the Princess.

"Were you trying to capture my attention, Lady Loki?" he asked, keeping his eyes down, even when he once again stood to his full height. Racking her brain for ideas, words tumbled out of Loki's mouth before she could control them.

"Yes, I was, Iswaldison," She kept her held up high, and her tone indifferent, even though she was sure he could the slight panic in her words, "I... I want you to train me in the ways of the sword." This caught the both of them off guard, Sigyn not expecting such a request of himself, and Loki not sure where she had come up with that.

"You want _me_ to train _you_?" Sigyn repeated, as if making sure he'd heard her correctly, "My lady, I am not sure that you really want me to train you, seeing as I am learning myself. Perhaps you could talk to one of the Warriors three. I think they'd be honored."

"I do not wish to seek their guidance. They are three men with inflated egos, and nothing more then that. After what I've seen of their skills, I am not impressed as most of the kingdom is. However, you are something special. You posses a raw talent for the weapon, and I'd much rather have someone possessing that, as opposed to someone how is able to preform a few tricks for their adoring audiences," Loki explained herself, her distaste in the Warriors evident, the very words sour in her mouth. Sigyn seemed rather shocked by this entire situation, not sure how to respond. He seemed to be trying to process everything she'd just said, and come up with a response. Loki's gaze soften slightly, and, for a brief moment of doubt in herself, she worried she'd come on too strong. Back tracking in the conversation, she attempted to make it sound a little less harsh.

"I would love the opportunity to train with you, Iswaldison, if you have the time to do so. If you are too busy, I understand. You most likely have other priorities that are more urgent," Sigyn cut off the blabbering of the girl quickly, with a gentle smile.

"My lady, I would be honored to train with you. My main concern however, is that the men will taunt you, and they will disrupt our sessions together," he told her softly, trying to keep his voice down so the others wouldn't hear him, "If you could think of somehow to do it without their knowledge, I would love to hear it." Loki knew exactly how she would execute her plan, and she gave him a mischievous grin. Her doubt has now replaced with a surge of her normal self confidence, and she was back to being ahead of the game.

"I shall meet you out here, tonight, after the sun has long since set," she smirked, "Bring nothing but yourself, I will provide the equipment." Sigyn certainly had more questions, Loki could tell, but he did not question her. He nodded slightly, and bow.

"Of course, my lady. I will see you tonight~ Be prepared for a long, grueling session."

"Darling, I would expect nothing less of you~"


End file.
